indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Brimeia Plot
Day 4, Special Log 1 PM DM: DAY FOUR 11AM BELLBURY TIME- You've had a rough couple of days back in Bellbury, but things might be looking up since, instead of an old lizardfolk infested dragon temple, you're back in that pit fighting bar in Halolis. It's pretty subdued, just the lunch crowd, but you know it'll pick up again soon if you're in the mood to punch someone.(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: Poof. And everything changes again, leaving Brimeia dizzy for a moment. It's an unsettling feeling every time, and she's sure she'll never get used to it, though she wouldn't say she minded leaving this time. Things were getting awfully strange in that cave with the lizardfolk, but the others would be fine, surely. After looking around a moment to get her bearings, Brimeia heads straight to the bartender and plops down coin for the standard entry fee. "When's the next round?" she calls out in a friendly voice. A good brawl would be just the thing to clear her mind a bit. PM DM: You vaguely recall the bartender. One of the newer faces working this pit... Fadil, maybe? "If'n you just wanna punch something, I can get you in in twenty. Good match is tonight, 'bout five hours from now. Ten gold entry, but winner takes half the bets. Should be a sweet pot. Got a big spender on the hook."(edited) PM DM: You hear some polite clapping from a table around the other side of the pit as the two untrained, sloppy fighters finally manage to knock each other over. The quality of daytime brawls is just not up to standards. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia glances over at the ring at the sound of the feeble claps and just shakes her head. Pitiful. Fighting contenders like that would hardly be worth the breath or even the coin. This big match however... now that sounded tempting. "Put me down for it," she says firmly, turning back toward Fadil, clearing her coins off the counter and replacing them with a handful of gold coins. PM DM: "Name?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Brimeia." PM DM: He nods and makes a note. "Can I get you anything in the meantime?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "A bite to eat would be great," Brimeia hums. PM DM: He steps around the back and comes back with a plate. It's a rich, fatty cut of meat with a hearty roll and some sort of mashed root. Definitely a step up from the standard stuff you've had here before. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Now that's a meal!" Brimeia exclaims, eyes brightening at the sight of the burgeoning platter. She digs right in as soon as it's set in front of her. PM DM: Fadil snorts. "Yeah, boss wants to impress. Every fighter tonight gets one free." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia laughs, "Wow you weren't kidding when you said there was big money on this fight, huh? Well I've got no complaints." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia tries to savor the meal -- It's been a while since she's had one this fine -- but ends up scarfing the whole thing down in fairly short order. "Compliments to your boss and the cook. I'll be back for the fight," she calls out over her shoulder as she stands and heads toward the door. PM DM: Fadil grunts a response and starts cleaning up. It's surprisingly bright outside considering how dim everything is inside. There's a bit more activity out here, though not by a lot. There just don't seem to be as many honest folk in the city these days, and the dishonest ones are probably still sleeping off their hangovers. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia blinks in the bright light as she steps out. It's a good thing there's no one waiting for her here, what with all the erratic teleporting. Ah. The teleporting. Damn. She'd just have to hope she didn't disappear before -- or during -- the fight. Ah well, nothing to do for it now. Belly full and in a chipper mood, she wanders down the street to see what and who is about. She hadn't got the chance to do much exploring before teleporting started after all. PM DM: This particular bar, Bophela, is just on the seedier side of the district. You can tell it used to be a nice place, but the neighborhood seems to have fallen into disrepair and not much is being done to keep the streets clear. Amphion's clearly got different priorities than street-cleaning. There's a couple other big buildings that have big gaudy displays meant to catch your eye and draw you in, and down the street, you can see a very obvious difference in neighborhood even though there is no signage or anything to indicate it's Aria's. Everything seems shinier in that direction. Cleaner. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia saunters off toward the shinier side, taking everything in with curious eyes. She's not really the type to put down roots anywhere, and she's hardly picky, but a comfortable place to kick back is always nice, even if it's temporary. PM DM: Heading down the road, you can see the big gaudy displays for alcohol, prostitution, gambling halls... this part of town has quickly become known for its attitude of 'anything's legal as long as you can pay,' but as you walk further, the neighborhood returns to what you assume was the dominant style of Halolis pre-anarchy. Signage is subdued and the purposes of the buildings, while much the same as those you passed before, are more implied than shouted. There are more 'regular' people walking around in this neighborhood as well. People who couldn't be bothered to move, couldn't afford it, and merchants who thought they might still be able to make their trade. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia didn't really mind the gaudiness or the overt lawlessness of the area she'd just wandered out from, but there was definitely a certain appeal to elegant look of the shops, "establishments", and even the people on this side of the street. The kind of place she absolutely couldn't currently afford, but there was no harm in looking. PM DM: She wanders the area a bit more, window shopping mostly, passing shops, inns, classier versions of the same places close to Bophela, but eventually finds herself back at the pit, getting ready to fight. A woman meets her when she enters and introduces herself as Atalanta. Probably a false name, but who uses real ones these days? You don't recall seeing her around, but there's a lot of turnover here. "No weapons. No armor. Fists on faces. Make it a good show. Pot's up to 30 gold for the winner, and it'll probably still grow. Any questions?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Unless there are any other rules, not a thing, beautiful," Brimeia grins. PM DM: She smirks as your comment takes her out of the routine of prepping fighters. "Charming. First round's up soon. You're paired against that one," she says, nodding towards a shirtless orc. He's scarred and has a broken tusk. "Three rounds, if you can win 'em." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia's grin only grows at the woman's response. When Atalanta points out her opponent, she glances over. "No sweat," she beams as she turns back to the woman with a wink. PM DM: She chuckles. "Yeah, we'll see how charming it is with a busted face." She pats Brimeia on the back and leaves to prep another fighter. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia only shrugs, still still sporting her grin as she heads to the waiting room. Once there, her expression grows serious and she gives her shoulders a shake before the round begins. PM DM: It's not long before you're called out to face Tosorthrus the Mighty. PM DM: Very nice! Not only does Brimeia win, she wins over much of the crowd with her performance. In the end, Tosorthrus is humiliated, but he can't do much about it as he's lying face first in the dirt. The crowd's going wild chanting Brimeia's name as she returns to the side of the ring. Atalanta meets her there with a grin. "Well done!" PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia loves every second of it, the physical exertion of the fight, the shouts and cheers of the crowd, and the rush of winning best of all. Strutting back out of the ring, she greets Atalanta again with a proud grin of her own. "You must be good luck. Rubbed some off on me." PM DM: She laughs. "I'm sure that's it. You've got a couple minutes while the next round happens. You'll be taking the winner." She points at the two women entering the ring. One's a human, tan and bulky with a shaved head. The other's a half-elf, lithe and nimble looking. "Pot's up to 40 thanks to you. Quite a few think you'll take it all." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia eyes the two women as they step into the ring, sizing them up. "Is it? Now that's good news." Leaning closer, she asks in a lower voice, "And what do you think?" PM DM: She gives you a good look-over and shrugs. "I like your chances. You'll get to three for sure.... it'll be Rak-hor that'll be your challenge." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia keeps an eye on the fight that's about to ensue, but turns to Atalanta at the mention of the third round fighter. "Rak-hor, huh?" PM DM: She hums an affirmation. "Big fella. One of them giant-bred. Pet fighter of our guest of honor tonight." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia listens carefully to the information, though it isn't much. "A giant, huh? Sounds like my kinda fight." PM DM: "I'll see you after your next," she says, excusing herself as the crowd cheers. The half-elf has an unconscious human in a sleeper hold. PM DM: There's a moment for the half-elf to catch her breath and get a bit patched up. She takes a shot of whiskey and uses her hand to call you to the ring, much to the crowd's pleasure. As the half-elf beckons her into the ring, Brimeia bares her teeth and growls. PM DM: The woman laughs. "Come on then. Show me how pointy those teeth are." PM DM: This match lasts a bit longer than the last one, and she manages to slip behind you and take hold of you from behind when you feel an odd... tickle in your mind. It's not entirely unpleasant, and the voice you hear is silky smooth and hits like a lover's whisper in your ear. "You enjoy the fight... you enjoy the win more. Rage and take your victory." PM Kyris - Brimeia: The strange tickle throws Brimeia off for a moment. It feels almost... nice, and she might not have noticed it at all if it didn't feel so out of place in the moment, like a sudden brush of some furry creature running by unexpectedly.. but in her mind. Strange. She tries to shrug it off. She doesn't need the rage. Not yet. PM DM: With a combination of strength and skill, Brimeia manages to break the half-elf's hold and reverse it. She takes a moment to really play to the crowd before putting the half-elf down for the count. Atalanta meets her at the edge of the ring again. "Thought you might have slipped up there for a second." PM Kyris - Brimeia: By the end of the match, Brimeia has all but forgotten the odd whisper in the back of her mind. She strolls out again, unruffled and back to her usual confident self. As she approaches Atalanta, she waves off the comment. "Nah, like I said. No sweat," she answers, leaning against the railing with a grin. PM DM: Atalanta smiles. "I'd say don't get too cocky, but they seem to be loving it. Final pot total will be 55 for you if you can beat Rak-hor." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh, I'll beat 'im. But a little luck wouldn't hurt." Brimeia flashes Atalanta a wink and her most winning smile. PM DM: She laughs. "Oh, no you don't. Bad for business, that. Especially when you've caught her eye." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia frowns. "Who?" PM DM: Her eyes flick over to the corner of the room like a subtle point. "Our guest of honor, of course." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "The... boss?" Perhaps that's who the bartender had been talking about then, Brimeia thought to herself. PM DM: Atalanta snorts. "No, not him. She's been watching you. I'd watch myself if I were you... Rak-hor's her man." PM Kyris - Brimeia: The answer didn't really clarify anything, but Atalanta didn't seem inclined to expand further about the mysterious 'she'. "And what would she do if I did win?" Maybe the giant-kin's backer, Brimeia mused to herself. PM DM: "I don't know... but she's put a lot of money down to see this fight happen. I doubt he'll make it easy for you." She glanced back over her shoulder and back to you. "Time's up. You ready?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah, easy's no fun anyway," she answers easily as ever. "Always," she answers, tipping her head. PM DM: She motions for you to take your place and the announcer calls your name. The crowd goes wild... then silent as a huge, greyish man covered in tattoos and stripped to the waist steps up. PM DM: Near eight feet tall, even though you've never seen one in person, you know this has to be a goliath. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Truthfully, the sheer size of her opponent is just a little intimidating. Certainly larger than any creature she's fought before. She might have a real challenge on her hands this time. Still, Brimeia remains determined to win and confident that she had a chance, even if it wasn't quite "fair" per se. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Again, Brimeia puts on her best scowl as she enters the ring, puffing herself up in her best show of strength, teeth bared in a growl. PM DM: Rak-hor growls back, clearly not willing to underestimate the champion of Bophela. PM DM: Brimeia gets the crowd going right off the bat, but the goliath is definitely holding his own. After trading a few punches and evading a couple grapples, you're circling each other in the ring when that voice comes back to your mind. "Nobility won't win your prize. Take what you deserve. His weakness is his left knee." PM Kyris - Brimeia: The intrusion feels stronger this time, less subtle. For a moment the thought is tempting. The prize is certainly attractive. If she'd discovered the weakness on her own, she probably would've made use of it without qualms, but it feels different somehow, being told, having it whispered in her mind. Something she couldn't have possibly known. Again, Brimeia tries to shake off the thought. PM DM: Brimeia uses a few more flourishes than she probably needs to, trying to get into the goliath's head by using the crowd against him, but in a flash, his fist reaches out and strikes her clean across the jaw. Looking up from the ground, you can see him lift his right foot over your chest like he's about to bring all eight feet of his muscle down on you. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia tries to roll away from massive foot before it can crush her. Brimeia tries to roll away, but the foot comes down and pins her leg, stopping her from getting far. She barely has time to register the sharp pain from the pressure on her knee before two big meaty hands come down and grab her by the shoulders, lifting her from the ground before throwing her across the ring in a heap. It takes her a few moments to recover from the shock. In that time the voice is back, much harder to resist now with her body aching all over. "He will beat you. You will lose and these people will turn their backs as quickly as they came... or you can rage... take out his knee... take your victory, your prize, and your cheering fans." The rage too is calling to her. To give as good as she got. To win. When she stands, her eyes are glowing with it as she roars. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia charges straight for the goliath, diving into a tackle at the weak knee when she sees an opening PM DM: Brimeia feels a rush of pleasure course through her as her decision to act is made and as predicted, as she takes out the knee, the goliath buckles. It's short work from there to finish him off and Brimeia is pulled away from the fight by Atalanta. A male voice, seemingly from far away, calls out "Brimeia, Champion of Bophela, the GIANT-SLAYER!" PM Kyris - Brimeia: Worked up as she is, it takes Brimeia a few extra moments to realize the fight is over and to recognize Atalanta. When she manages to recover from the confusion of all that's happened, she raises a triumphant fist and waves it with a grin. But as she turns back to Atalanta, her smile is a bit off, not quite sure what just happened. "See? Told ya I'd win," she laughs, though the sound is less sure this time. PM DM: Atalanta shakes her head with a smile. "You had me worried. Come on back and I'll get your knee looked at." She gestures towards the back room. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Hah, well, gotta put on a good show, right? Thanks," she murmurs at the offer, her smile softer this time, less flirty almost bashful. It'd been a bit of a close call. And the other stuff? Well, she'd try not to think about that too much. She follows Atalanta back to get patched up PM DM: She leads you to an empty room and helps you up onto a counter. "Oh! I forgot something. Be right back." PM DM: She leaves, and almost immediately another woman enters. She's quite possibly the most beautiful woman you've ever seen with your own eyes. Pale skin, dark hair, beautiful clothes in black with highlights in red. When she speaks... you recognize the voice, a voice as beautiful as the woman you see. "Well done, champion." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia is startled by the sudden entrance of someone else as Atalanta leaves, but when she actually catches sight of the unexpected visitor, she's stunned speechless for a moment. Before she can even recover, the woman speaks, the voice oddly familiar and alluring. "Oh uh.. thanks," she chuckles back sheepishly. "And who might I have the pleasure of meeting?" PM DM: She smiles and steps into the room, shutting the door behind her. She closes the distance. "You can call me Eya. You have a rather impressive..." she pauses, letting her eyes travel slowly down, then back up to yours, "skillset." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia chuckles breathlessly. "So I'm told," she replies, trying for bravado but not quite as successful as she'd like. PM DM: Eya smiles again. "I know your heart, Brimeia... the things you want. I can help you get them. Money, love, adoration, the thrill of a fight... women like Atalanta." She lets her finger trail down your jaw. "I will help you if you will help me."(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia's eyes are wide as she stares unblinking into Eya's eyes. "Sounds.. pretty good to me," she answers with a shiver. PM DM: "I knew you'd agree. All I ask is that you do what I ask when I ask it and I will help you reach your fullest potential." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Right. Yeah..." Brimeia finds herself nodding along almost without realizing it. "What kind of help?" PM DM: "So eager to please," she smiles. "I like that. Just answer when I call and I'll make sure you are rewarded." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia can feel distant part of her mind prodding her about something or other, but she finds it hard to pay it any attention in her current circumstances. "I disappear sometimes. How will you call me then?" PM DM: "I have my ways." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "That must be handy." PM DM: She smiles again. "It is... but let me warn you..." Her finger drags up your throat until you feel the sharp press of her nail under the soft center of your jaw, pulling your chin up so you're looking into her eyes. "I don't like to be disobeyed." The pressure disappears and she leans in. You feel her breath on your ear as she says, "I'll be in touch." Then she walks out. Eya leaves just as she came, quick and mysterious. Brimeia half wonders if she just imagined the whole thing. Before she can decide, Atalanta walks in shortly afterwards, confused. "I'm not sure what I was looking for. ....are you ok?" Brimeia smiles. "Huh? Yeah. Do I not look ok? How's my leg?" she asks, giving it an experimental wiggle, wincing a bit. PM DM: She kind of side-eyes you a little, clearly not believing that you're 'ok' but lets it go. She wraps your knee, uses a small healing incantation, and lets you know there's a room available to the Champion upstairs. Session 22 PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia turns around and smacks the one behind her! PM DM: Brimeia's axe swings forth and takes the things head clean off. Those of you paying attention can see a wisp of shadow come off the thing and wrap around Brimeia's arm, slithering up to her shoulders. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs her shoulders a bit. She feels a pleasant surge and grins. ---------- PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos calls for Reyes to return and keeps an eye on Brimeia. That wisp was right in front of his face, it'd be hard not to notice something was weird.(edited)